I will come back for you
by lilly.rosa.14
Summary: Law falls in love with one of Doflamingo's slaves, Miku. When Doflamingo finds out all the dirty things Law and Miku have been doing, he gives Law a naughty punishment. Law is embarrassed by how easily he was overpowered by Doflamingo and swears to become strong to save Miku. Contains yaoi, yuri and lemons! Rated for a reason! LawxDoflam and LawxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hi everyone, thank you for taking the time to read this little message. This story contains rape, yaoi, torture, lemons and violence and probably spoilers. If any of these things offend you please do not read this story. Also, if you have read my other stories (thank you for reading them!) you will notice I am completely unoriginal with character names. I use the same names over and over again. I can't help it I'm obsessed with Vocaloid and One Piece. This story is not a cross over and it isn't related to my other stories.**

**I Do Not Own One Piece... Enjoy!**

Young Trafalgar Law walked back up to his room from the kitchen carrying a cup of piping hot coffee. It was past midnight and everyone in the house seemed to be asleep except for him. He wasn't finished with his studies. As Law made his way down the hall, he noticed the door opposite to his room was cracked open and the lights were on. It was her room. Law's dick pulsed, begging him to go into her room. Law kicked his door open and set the coffee on his desk by some open medical books he had been pouring over endlessly. He stood in front of the mirror making eye contact with himself and frowning at the dark circles under his grey eyes. Oh well, he thought, Miku never cared. She thought he walked on water no matter what he did.

Law walked down the long dark hallway to Miku's room trying to contain his excitement. When he came face to face with the door, he could hear muffled sobs. She was crying. Rage filled Law's head, whoever hurt her was going to pay. He pushed the door open. Miku's head popped up out of her pillow, she looked terrified and then relieved that the only man in her room was Law. She jumped out of bed and threw her arms around him. She had to jump to reach him because despite only being 18, Law was already 5'10'' and Miku at age 14 was only 4'10''. Law picked Miku up by the waist and held her against his chest. Miku wrapped her legs around his hips. Law sat down on her bed with Miku still wrapped tightly around him.

"What happened?" Law asked. Miku shook her head, "Uh Uh, I'm not aloud to tell you!" Miku sniffled. Law glared at her and Miku whimpered, "Don't act like I'm keeping something from you!" She said defending herself, "He's the one who said 'Don't tell anyone'," She continued. Law looked at her curiously. Miku gasped, "Oh no, did I say too much already?!" She groaned.

Miku wiggled her hips from side to side and Law's hard on reacted. Miku gasped, "Law!" Law blushed, "Sorry." He mumbled. Miku giggled, "You came ready for me. This is the 4th time this week! And the week isn't half over." Law smirked remembering those times. "What am I going to do with you Law!" Miku exclaimed. "You're the one who started this," Law reminded her. Miku blushed, "Yeah, but you're the one that can't get enough of it!" She said throwing it right back at him.

Law laid Miku down on her bed and crawled on top of her, pinning her legs down with his and her arms above her head in his hand. With his free hand he lifted up her shirt and kissed her porcelain skin. "So," Law said in a deep sexy voice, "You're saying you don't enjoy any of this?" Miku whimpered, "You win, I want you just as badly." Law kissed her neck and took her shirt off the rest of the way. He smiled, the little bumps on her chest had gotten bigger. She was the cutest girl, he was so lucky. Miku was the only girl he had ever allowed himself to get close to, and it wasn't because he wanted to. She had just caught him off guard and stole his heart before he could say 'no.'

"Well aren't you turning into the most beautiful woman in the world," he smiled teasing her nipples between his fingers. Miku smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Her sparkling pink eyes were teeming with lust. He released his grip on her hands and she grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into her kiss.

Law licked her bottom lip and Miku opened her mouth for him. He stroked her tongue with his and Miku moaned into his mouth. Law broke the kiss and pulled her on top of him. "I love you Trafalgar Law," Miku said blushing. Law smiled and ran his fingers threw her long ocean blue hair, "I love you too Miku." Miku laughed. "What's so funny?" Law said irritated that he would mock his love for her. "You have such a weird name! Trafalgar, what a funny name!" Miku giggled and Law blushed. "At least I have a last name, what the hell is yours?" He teased her. "Mmmm, I don't remember anything about my parents." Miku admitted. "Do you feel better?" Law asked. Miku nodded, "Yes thanks to you I'm all better doctor!" Law pulled her in for another kiss. He took off her skirt while he kissed her and flipped her back over so he was on top again. He looked down at her hips and jumped off of her. Miku looked down at herself, "Oh no! Law you weren't supposed to see that! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was there." Miku's eyes brimmed with tears.

Law came back to her to examine her more closely. He ran his finger over one of the red marks on her hips and Miku winced. He opened her legs and she looked sore and red.

Law growled, "Who did it?!" Miku sighed, "I told you! I can't," Miku gasped. Her eyes were no longer on Law, Law jumped and spun around. DoFlamingo's tall slender frame filled Miku's doorway. He wore a great big grin. "J-Joker," Law said blocking Miku from his eyes. Miku pulled up a sheet on her bed to cover her. "So you're the one whose been experimenting with my Miku," Doflamingo laughed. Vergo appeared by his side. "Oh Vergo, just in time! I need you to keep an eye on Miku for me while I teach Law a lesson." Doflamingo grabbed Law by the front of his shirt and pulled him away. Miku threw herself out of bed and ran after them only to be caught and thrown back into bed by Vergo. "Law!" Miku screamed.

Law could still hear Miku screaming for him from across the hall, it tore him apart knowing there was nothing he could do for her. His boss Joker was overwhelmingly stronger then him. DoFlamingo threw Law onto his bed. "I'm disappointed in you Law. I'm The King here, I know everything that goes on in my castle. Did you really think you could get away with anything?" DoFlamingo lowered himself onto Law and held him down, similar to how Law had pinned Miku earlier. He licked up Law's neck and Law squirmed under DoFlamingo's strength. "Miku is my slave, I bought her, and I can do what I want with her. When you grow up you can buy your own slaves." Law growled, he was 18, he thought he had grown up.

Doflamingo slid his hand up Law's shirt and Law grunted in protest. He captured Law's lips in his and Law froze up in shock. Doflamingo laughed and Law blushed. "Don't touch me," Law mumbled but that just made his boss laugh harder. "You brat, you're so rude, you really need to learn your manners!" Joker pushed Law face down into a pillow. He spooned into Law's back, pressing his big hard dick against Law's butt. Law gasped and squirmed. Doflamingo reached around and undid Law's pants, pulling them down around his knees.

Law panicked as he felt the icy air against his bare skin, "No!" He yelled but Joker shoved his head back into the pillow. Doflamingo lubricated his erection with his spit until it was nicely covered. He pressed the tip of his dick against Law's entrance and then his pushed his head inside Law. Law grunted and choked in pain. "You bastard!" Law yelled, his voice cracking. But Joker just smiled, pushing the rest of himself into Law. Law bit into the pillow, his eyes welled up with tears, he moaned in pain and hopelessness.

Still inside of Law, Doflamingo lowered himself closing the gap between him and his underling. He held onto Law's chest with one hand and his shoulder with the other as he thrust into him hard and deep. Law faded in and out of consciousness as Doflamingo continued to pound into him until he filled Law with his cum. Law felt Joker pull out of him and his cum dripped out of him. Law laid face down on the bed, refusing to look at his boss. He heard the door open and close. Law assumed Doflamingo left. He cussed and cried into the pillow. If Law focused, he could still hear the soft cries of Miku. He had to leave Dressrosa for good. He wanted to get stronger, then he'd come back for her. _I'm so sorry Miku, I couldn't be strong enough for you. I promise I won't forget you; I will come back for you! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! This is Miku's chapter it contains yuri, the next chapter is for Law!**

Miku wondered around Dressrosa castle, it had only been a month since Law left and she missed him terribly. She found herself inside Law's old room again. His stuff was all gone. Either he had taken it with him, or she claimed it when he left. The few articles of clothing he had forgotten to take stopped smelling like him two weeks ago. The pillows and sheets on his bed had long since been changed. His library was gone, he had taken all of the books. She sat on the floor in his room for a long time, staring at his bed and holding her chest in her hand. She wouldn't be able to crawl into bed with him when she couldn't sleep or had bad dreams. No one would be waiting there to comfort her.

Miku remembered what Law had told her before he left. He wanted to become strong and then he would come back for her. Miku wanted to become strong too, she didn't have much of a choice anymore. Now that Law was gone she had to protect herself. She decided that she would do her best to see him as soon as she could.

Miku was brought into the Dressrosa castle when she was 10 years old. She was the youngest slave Doflamingo had. That's when she met Law, she liked him a lot because he was closest to her age, he was 14 then. She followed him everywhere like his shadow. He wanted to be a doctor so she was always either his patient or his nurse. He had the weirdest Devil Fruit powers. They would run around the house sneaking up on servants and operating on them using Law's Op Op powers. They would always put them back together when they were done so Law wouldn't get in trouble. Miku never got in trouble.

Doflamingo never treated her like the other slaves. Miku was sure she was his favorite. For one, he called her 'Miku' and the other slaves were just called slave. And Miku got her own bedroom with a nice big bed and lots of cute clothes. The other slaves all wore the same really short showy uniform.

Miku walked out of Law's room and turned the corner. She noticed two slaves talking to each other and jumped back behind the corner. She got down on her hands and knees, just peeping her eyes around the corner. Miku remembered seeing these two before, they were in charge of keeping the other slaves in line. The women were gossiping. She heard them say something about a Devil Fruit in the castle. Miku got excited, that was what made Law such a good doctor, if Miku had one, she would be special too!

Miku got onto her feet, she needed to go find that Devil Fruit. She had to look in her Master's room first since it would most likely be there. She started running but a hand on her arm stopped her from escaping. It was one of those women. "It's rude to listen in on someone else's conversation," she said very matter-of-fact. "Oh, I don't know what you mean! I just got here," Miku lied. The woman raised her eyebrow at her, "You're a terrible little liar. I have just the punishment for you!" Miku pulled her arm hard and struggled but it was no use, this woman's grip was too good. "Master won't let you!" Miku cried frantically. "Master trusts my judgment, and he isn't here." Miku screamed, "Vergo!" The woman laughed, "Nope, he's not here either. You whiny cry baby."

Miku blushed, she was off to a terrible start trying to get stronger for Law. "OK, Fine! What's the punishment!" Miku said standing up tall. The woman smiled, come with me. She and the other lady took Miku to a large laundry closet down the hall. "My name is Lynn and I'm the head slave of Dressrosa castle and the Master's _personal_ servant," she said blushing. "This is May, she is in charge when I'm '_cough_' preoccupied!" Lynn seemed to be caught in a daydream. "He doesn't love you," Miku laughed. Lynn glared at her, "What did you say?!" Miku crossed her arms, "Master, he doesn't love you. He doesn't love anyone, that's just who he is. He likes you until you are no longer useful."

It was true, Miku had witnessed it. The slaves who didn't look pretty anymore or who became sluggish in their work were taken away to who knows where. Then a fresh bunch of slaves would come in. Lynn wasn't the lead slave when Miku was little. Miku guessed Lynn had two or three more years before she was replaced too. Lynn was a really beautiful woman, she was a very tall 26 year old with short forest green hair and light brown eyes. But despite her beauty, Doflamingo would get bored with her.

Lynn smacked Miku hard across the face with the back of her hand. "I will not let you insult our Master. And he does love me, he's told me himself!" Lynn spat and Miku rolled her eyes and sighed. What was the point of talking sense into this girl if she wasn't going to listen? Miku thought her Master's feelings towards Law was the closest thing he would ever come to love.

May handcuffed Miku's hands behind her back and forced Miku to her knees by pushing down hard on her shoulders. Lynn took a seat on a laundry basket in front of her. She lifted up her maid's dress, she wasn't wearing any panties. "This is your punishment slave, you will work until you make me cum." Lynn said grabbing the back of Miku's head and pulling her into her pussy. Miku licked up Lynn's pussy with the tip of her tongue. Lynn shivered in pleasure.

Miku knew exactly what to do. After all, Law had pleased her plenty of times. It just felt so different being on the other end of things. She quickly found out what Lynn liked more then anything else. She reacted the most when Miku sucked her clit into her mouth and licked it. She wished she could use her fingers, even if it were just to spread Lynn's pussy open more so she would cum faster. Miku felt like her face was buried in Lynn's pussy for an hour before she finally came. Miku could tell she came because she twitched and squirmed dramatically and moaned very loudly.

Miku backed off, a trail of spit still hung between her lips and Lynn's opening. Miku's tongue and jaw felt sore. She liked sucking on Law's dick much more. She loved Law and her efforts were much more appreciated. Miku got up, ready to leave but remembered she had handcuffs on. She wanted to wash her face badly. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet!" Lynn unlocked Miku's handcuffs. "You've got a lot of chores to do around the house," Lynn said handing Miku a bucket, a mop and a very long list of things to do. Miku sighed hoping this wouldn't become a regular thing.

When Miku had finished all of Lynn and May's chores, she was exhausted, she walked into her room and pulled out her bottom dresser drawer. It was full of Law's things. There was picture of the human heart torn out of a medical book, two shirts, a pair of boxers, some pens, some doodles, a silver ring that didn't yet fit Miku's fingers and a pocket knife. Miku smiled at her collection and closet the drawer.

She was about to pass out on the floor when she remembered why she had gotten in trouble with those two in the first place. The Devil Fruit! Miku jumped to her feet and ran down the hall and down the stairs to her Master's bedroom. She cracked open the door, "Hello?" She called but no one answered. She grinned and ran inside. There it was, just sitting on the table. She had never seen one up close before, it was huge, as big as her head! Did she have to eat all of it? She grabbed it off the table and sat on the floor with it in between her legs. She opened her mouth to take a bite, "Are you sure you want that?" Her Master's voice came from behind her. She got to her feet and childishly hid her prize behind her back.

Doflamingo smiled at her, "Are you able to accept the consequences of eating that Devil Fruit?" Miku looked down, "What are the consequences?" She asked softly. Doflamingo bent down and picked Miku up carrying her to the couch. He sat her on his lap. "That's the Water Water Fruit my Miku. It's a logia type, which means it's very rare." Doflamingo informed her and Miku smiled like she was just given a huge piece of chocolate cake. She held up the fruit and shook it. Nothing happened, although she didn't really expect anything to. The Water Water Fruit huh? It did look very juicy, she thought. She would never be able to swim but she didn't know how to swim anyways, she thought quickly out-weighting the pros and cons.

"If you want it, its yours," Doflamingo said smiling. She looked up at his curiously, wondering why he would just give it to her if it were so hard to find. Miku swallowed hard and took a big bite out of the fruit. She didn't start feeling funny until she finished the whole thing. It tasted pretty good, like nothing else she had ever tried. "How do I get my powers?" Miku asked and Doflamingo laughed, "You have them, you just need to train them. I will help you if you'd like." Miku nodded vigorously, "Oh yes please Master!" Miku couldn't contain her excitement. I'm coming for you Law, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Law, why are you packing? Are you going on another adventure?" Miku asked walking gingerly into his room. "Yes Miku, but this time, I won't be coming back." He said without looking at her. Miku gasped, "What do you mean?!" Law turned to her and looked briefly into her eyes. He couldn't do this, he didn't want to see her like this. "I'm still working for joker, but I'm going to get my own crew and be a pirate captain." He walked over to her and held her face in his hands, drying her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you from him. But I'm going to study and train, then I'll become strong enough to come back for you." Miku looked up at him, she was terrified. She couldn't imagine anyone stronger then her Master. "I don't want anything to happen to you!" Miku cried "Promise me!" Law pulled Miku into an embrace, "I promise nothing will happen to me, and I promise we will see each other again soon." Law grabbed his suitcases and walked them to the door.

"Wait!" Miku called. Law dropped the suitcases and turned around. "Can you write me? Or maybe we can talk over a transponder sometime!" Miku looked up at him hopefully. "No," Law sighed, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Miku walked up to Law, grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. Law could feel her study heart beat. "I want you to take it," she said. Law blushed and shook his head, "No, I can't." He wanted to say he'd be back in a few months but it would be more like a few years. "I want you to have it. Then you'll have a good reason to find me again! Please Law, I don't want you to forget me." Miku begged him.

Law held up his hand and twisted his fingers until a white halo appeared above his hand. "_Room_," Law said and a blue aura that Miku had become so familiar with surrounded them. Law held Miku's back to support her and he placed his other hand on her chest, "_Scalpel_," and Miku's beating heart was in Law's hand. It was encased in a blue cube. For a moment there was a hole in Miku's chest where her heart had been surgically removed, but it faded away. Miku collapsed into Law's arms, she felt light headed. Law laid her down in his old bed.

"You will feel better in an hour," Law assured her, "I'll take good care of you," he said stroking the cube that contained her heart. She could feel butterflies in her chest as he stroked it even though her heart was no longer in her chest, she could still sense his love. Law leaned over the bed and kissed Miku passionately. "I will give this back to you," he said putting her heart into his jacket. "I love you," Miku said crying, and Law left.

Six years later, 24 year old Law shot up out of bed, beads of sweat dripping down his face. He panted as he swung his legs around the side of his bed. He held his head in his hands and groaned. Then he ran into the bathroom, he thought he might be sick. This was the third night in a row that he had this same nightmare, Miku was taken away from him, Doflamingo assaulting him and Law being too weak to stop any of it.

He leaned over the toilet, after six years he could still feel Joker's slimy wet tongue on his neck and his thick dick inside of him. He coughed and gagged but he hadn't eaten anything so nothing came out. He stumbled to the sink and turned on the faucet. He cupped the cold water in his hands and drenched his face and head several times in an attempt to purify himself from his past. He coughed again and took deep long breathes to calm himself.

What was up with these weird dreams? Was it because he felt guilty that he promised to see Miku sooner then this? Was she in trouble and his dreams were trying to tell him something? Maybe he was just a bit jumpy, being so close to achieving his dreams. So close to entering the New World, obtaining the One Piece and becoming unstoppable. He had big plans and he couldn't let these dreams faze him.

Law walked out of the bathroom and into his study. He sat down at his desk and pulled out the right hand drawer revealing a chest. He took a key out of his pocket, opening the chest. He sat there for a long time, staring at Miku's beating heart. She seemed healthy to him although he couldn't examine her body. He hadn't held it in a while, weeks. He reached out to touch it when there was a knock on his door, "Captain! We're here!" Law quickly took Miku's heart out of the chest and put it in his jacket pocket. Today was a big day, he and his crew were celebrating conquering the first half of The Grand Line in Sabaody Archipelago at Sabaody Park. Also, he would meet the other pirates from The Worst Generation. This should be interesting.

He and his crew stepped off their submarine ship. There was a marine base on Sabaody Archipelago so everyone had to be careful not to stand out but a submarine was pretty easy to hide. He walked around the fair with a big grin on his face. It was pretty obvious who the other Supernovas were. "Can we get cotton candy?" Bepo asked Law and Law smiled at him and nodded. He noticed a few captains with bounties all over 100,000 berries walk into a restaurant. "I'll meet you in there," Law yelled back at Bepo pointing at the building. He followed the other captains inside, eager to see the show.

All of these pirates with big names and even bigger egos on the same island, something was bound to happen. Law walked to the back of the restaurant and into a booth in the corner. He sat facing the door. A waitress came to take his order, "What can I get you?" Law was going to order food until he saw Jewelry Bonney eating and lost his appetite. "I'll just have a drink," Law said and the waitress took his order to the bar.

Eustass Kid sat at the other side of the restaurant eyeing him. God he hated that guy. Law gave him a nice big friendly smile, he knew Kid would appreciate that. Captain Kidd always looked like his wanted to bite your head off. Law always thought it would be fun to dissect his brain, just to see how fucked up it was.

There was a really beautiful young woman taking to Kid. Kid must have threatened her family with death, otherwise there was no way she'd be with him, although she looked really happy. Law watched her big beautiful breasts as she bounced around in her tight yellow bikini top. She had a tiny waist and a cute butt that you could just see under her short shorts. Her long blue hair had been pulled up into a ponytail. She had long black lace up boots on and a thick black belt that almost covered all of her tiny shorts. She looked way too cute to be in Kid's crew.

Law's heart sunk as he watched the girl lock arms with Kid. He must have been starring at her too much because she noticed. She turned around and looked over at him confused and wide-eyed. Law just caught a glimpse of her sparkling pink eyes before he had to look away in embarrassment. He pulled his hat down, hiding his eyes and he shrugged into the booth hoping he would disappear.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, Eustass Kid stood in front of him. He was so big he blocked out most of the light in the room. "I thought I would introduce myself since you seem so interested in me." Kidd said in a cocky laughed. "You must be Trafalgar Law, I'm Eustass Kid." The girl popped up by his side giggling, "Trafalgar, that's a funny name." She winked at him and Law's jaw dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Thank you for your patience with this story. I have suffered from writer's block the past few days. I know where I want be to in the story its just getting from point "A" to point "B" and making it suspenseful and spectacular! I believe in quality over quantity with all of my stories. Thank you, as always, for the reviews and for reading. **

Law blushed as he stared dumbfounded into Miku's eyes. She grew up, a lot! His prediction that she'd be the most beautiful woman in the world came true. He could feel Miku's heart pounding in his jacket pocket. Good, it wasn't just him, he thought. "We have a lot of catching up to do Law," Miku said grabbing his hand. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend Law!" Kid laughed. Law glared at him and Miku pulled on Law's arm to follow her. "I'll talk to you later Kid!" Miku yelled as she pulled Law out the door. She pushed him roughly against the wall, jumped up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips into his.

Miku thought she would cry she missed him so much. She knew he had been safe because she had been reading the newspaper. As long as his bounty kept rising and he didn't have an execution date, she knew he was fine. Law moaned at the taste of Miku. "You got a lot taller Law!" Miku said. "Yeah, and you didn't grow at all," he teased, "well at least not in height." He added looking at her breasts. "That's not true! I'm 5 foot 4 now," Miku said proudly. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Miku asked. Law nodded, "Sure, let's head back to my ship."

Miku followed Law back to his submarine ship. "So what were you doing with Captain Kid?" Law asked opening the door to the submarine for her. Miku laughed, "Are you jealous?" She teased. "No," Law grumbled. "I work for Master now, expanding his influence. The Kid Pirates have become interested in the dealings of the Underworld. Kid has bounty of 315 million! Can you believe that!" Law rolled his eyes, "Yeah I can, and that doesn't surprise me."

Law and Miku sat down together in Law's bedroom on his bed. Miku sat on Law's lap and kissed him aggressively. Law's hands traveled down Miku's body. He grabbed her butt and squeezed. "I've missed you so much!" Miku moaned. "I missed you too Miku, It's been too long. I'm sorry." Law kissed down Miku's neck. "Remind me how this goes again?" Miku giggled kicking off her boots. Law smirked and undid her belt and shorts, helping her out of her clothes.

Miku pulled Law's hoodie over his head, taking his hat with it. "Wow Law, you got big too!" Miku said admiring his toned abs, chest and arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, arching her back and rubbing her hips against his. Law pulled Miku's bikini top off and grabbed her soft breasts. Miku moaned, she had been aching for his touch. "So you were here on business?" Law asked wondering if she knew he would be here. He sucked on one of her nipples. "Mmmm, I-it's hard to think when you do that," Miku laughed.

Law pinched and licked her other nipple. "Well I asked for this assignment in hopes of finding you here to be honest, and it worked!" She kissed him again. "I'm proud of you Law, you've done really well for yourself" She smiled and he kissed down her neck. "Stay with me," he said between kisses, "join my crew." Miku giggled, "I should just run away with you and forget all my troubles. That sounds awfully romantic, and very unrealistic." Law frowned, "I was being serious Miku, I have a plan to take out Joker." Miku gasped, "Law don't say those things! It's dangerous!" Law looked at her oddly, "I thought this was what we both wanted." Miku was quiet for a while.

"I do want this, but, Law he's your boss too! Isn't he? Shouldn't you be a bit more loyal?" Miku said trying her best to dance around the subject. Law grabbed Miku's shoulders, "Don't you remembered what he did to you?! Did he ever do it again while I was gone?" Law grunted when he saw the expression on Miku's face. She was clearly hurting. "How many more times?" Law asked shaking her shoulders. Miku pushed his hands off her shoulders. "Can't we drop the subject and just make love one last time before I have to go?" Miku said throwing her arms around him. "No, you're not leaving," Law said holding onto her tightly, "I won't let you. I finally found you."

Miku sighed, "I have to go back, I'm an important member of his team. He gave me Devil Fruit powers! Watch this!" Miku said excited to show off for him. She took the water from a cup by his bed and spun it around in her hand. "It's all tricks and schemes Miku. He didn't give you that because he cares about you. He did it to benefit himself." Law was frustrated, he couldn't get Miku to understand. He didn't want to lose her again.

"He'll go looking for me if I don't return in a few days." Miku moped. Law held her face in his hands, "So what? Let him come, I'll protect you." Law said wiping a tear away from her cheek with his thumb. "You're not ready Law, haven't you ever seen Master fight?" Miku argued. "I won't let you leave! You're just scared!" Law raised his voice. "And I won't let you die!" Miku yelled.

She jumped out of bed and dressed quickly, wiping her tears away on her arm. Just as she was about to leave she heard a heart beating loudly. She turned around slowly. Law was holding her heart in his hand. Miku looked at Law hopelessly. "Take it," Law demanded. He was clearly angry with her. Miku shook her head, "Keep it, you're going to need it since you don't have one," she said spitefully. She ran as fast as she could off his ship and took for the forest. She didn't care how far she had to run or where she ran to, she just didn't want to be a part of this anymore.

Law walked onto the deck of his ship and watched her go. That couldn't have gone worse. He squeezed her heart in frustration, Miku dropped to the forest floor. She held onto her chest and cried out in pain. She curled up into a ball and sobbed until the sun went down. She shivered in the cool of the night air. Law laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, Miku's heart still in his hand. He still planned on keeping his promise, he would rescue her.


End file.
